How I met your mother
by Dare Kyoko P. Batheson
Summary: MacCoy's daughter asked him to tell the story of how he met his wife. And he told her everything. One-shot


**Okay... Another sucking story from me, as I am terrible at writing. Anyway, thank you for your help, Emilia, you helped me to complete this one.**

**Disclaimer: Although I am a DC character, DC is still not mine (But I wish someday it will be xD)**

Let's begin!

It was a beautiful Friday night. And a beautiful Friday night, like Katy Perry said, is very suitable for a house party. MacCoy and his little daughter Amber decided to phone his friends and ask them to come, with their kids.

Ten minutes after the calls, Bodie and Emilia came, bringing their son Zeke. Mo and Taye with their daughter Zaa also came. And other people like Glitch, Lil'T, Oblio, Rasa, Lima with their kids Alex and Alex,... also came. They played Dance Central, watched some movies, ate a lot of junk food and drank a lot of coke... After that, feeling bored of those stuffs, Bodie suggested talking about relationships to change the atmotsphere. And everyone agreed...

Rasa told the story how he and Lima got married. It was awkward when he misunderstood Lima loved someone else, but after reading her letter carefully, he realized that they were meant to be together.

Mo and Taye told the story of their "on/off" reationship. They dated each other, then broke up, then got back together again, then broke up, then got back again... like for 7 times. And finally they went to a happy ending that they were also married and have a little daughter named Zaa.

Emilia told the story of how Bodie proposed to her. She felt awkward when he became so tender and sweet to her while she thought she was very violent. And their marriage led them into having a little boy named Zeke.

Everyone applauded after every story. They were all very interesting. And suddenly, Amber snuggled closer to MacCoy and said:

- Daddy! Why don't you tell us the story of how you met mommy?

After scratching head for a while, MacCoy finally answered:

- Alright, cutie. Daddy will tell you how daddy met mommy. It all started at the first day of my new school. You know, I changed school when I was in 12th grade...

* * *

__Flashback (MacCoy's P.O.V)__

After finishing my 11th schoolyear, I had to change school. Things at the new school were so strange and cold. I felt really lonely. But soon, I met some new friends. They were quite cool though, however, I still felt different and lonely.

And suddenly I met _a girl_ walking to the cafeteria at lunchtime. She just ate half of a sandwich and drank some orange juice. Her eyes were so gorgeus and her smile made my heart skipped a beat. And I knew I fell in love at the first sight with her. After asking my friends, I knew she was the school's hot girl. Guys kept following her but she denied them all. She was also a dancing queen. And that time, I felt disappointed and heartbroken, when I realized I didn't deserve her at all. I was a geeky bookworm who loved to dance some old B-Boy music and secretly work for DCI, when she was the school's celebrity...

Days passed by, I still loved her and watched her secretly with a secret love in my heart that I _thought_ would never be. She was like a drug to me. And of course, I would feel very bad when I saw her cry.

And one day, while walking through the hallway, I saw her cry.

I saw her cry... At her locker. And I thought I should do something, at least to please her. I decided to came and asked her what happened.

- There's none of your business here, geek. Who are you anyway? - she said coldly, sniffing

- My name is MacCoy, though. But I really wanna know what is happening - I said, as I grabbed her cell phone from the locker.

- GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE! - she shouted to my face and tried to get her phone back

- No! Unless you tell me what happened

- Alright then - she lowered her voice - I joined in the school's dance competition this year, but I got eliminated... You know I never lost any competition, but this time... I can't get used of this losing feeling.

- Well, - I tried to keep calm and think of some advices for her - I think because you didn't try your best. You always won at the previous times without breaking a sweat, so I guess your opponents tried their best so as to match you this time. If you used all your effort and did your best, I think you would be in the next round already.

She smiled to me.

I tried to keep calm, but all I could do was scratching my head awkwardly... And the idea of introducing her to DCI popped into my head, as I got balanced again.

- So, I think I should take you to this place... It's quite cool, and I think you will like it. This Saturday?

- Sure! Why not! I am quite upset lately. I think I should go out and burst my stresses out. And make new friends - she said, giving me her hand to shake

I shook her hand, and a strange feeling of electric shocking just filled me.

And the next day, things became so crazy. She started talking to me, having lunch with me and studying with me. People at school made rumors about us, but she kept denying. I thought she was right. We were no more than friends although I loved her so much. She became more friendlier to me but she kept herself under the limit of a friend. And that made me become more respectful to her.

* * *

Soon, Saturday came. I drove her in my old truck to DCI Headquarter.

- Are we there yet? I'm so excited - she said to me, in a super jolly voice.

- Oy! Here we are! DCI Headquarter, the best place for dancing, ever! - I said getting out of my truck.

And we got in. I swear she gasped when seeing a lot of people dancing, twisting and shuffling. And suddenly my younger sister came greeted me in very unexpected words

- Hey bro! You bring a girlfriend! Nice to meet you! greeted my sister

- Wow, MacCoy! who's this chica? She's hot. You hooked a nice one - said Angel, as he patted my shoulder

- Wow, you work here? This place is so amazing! - my huge crush whispered to me

- Yep, I know you would like it! - I grinned to her face.

- MACCOY HAS A GIRLFRIEND! LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED! - shouted Emilia while she was running aroud excitingly.

- No, Em, we're just friends though - I said to Emilia

- But you guys are holding hands - said Mo while he was laughing so hard. She looked at me and we both blush, when we both released our hands immediately.

- Enough, Emilia, Mo! You guys are so loud. Wowowow! See what we have here! A beautiful girl. Can you dance? - said Rasa, the boss of DCI while he and the vice boss Lima were walking towards us.

- I think I can - she smiled. God! That smile that drove me crazy again!

- Alright girl. Let se what you've got. - said Lima, while she turned Boomy on.

The song "Bass Down Low" of Dev started playing.

And she started to dance. Her moves were amazing! No wonder why she was sad because of losing that competition, or no wonder why she became the school's celebrity.

Finally, Rasa and Lima admitted they were so stunned. They got her in DCI. And she looked happy when she heard that.

- You know, - she said to Rasa - I didn't think I could be this happy! I lost in a competition, but in return, I am accepted here and I eve found myseld a boyfri-

She covered her mouth immediately. I looked at her with shocking eyes. She blushed.

And finally, I got all my efforts and asked her:

- What did you just say?

- Oh...Well.. - she looked really awkward then - Alright... I think I love you MacCoy. You are so nice to me! You cheer me up whenever I'm sad. You encourage me to stay strong and do my best. Although you're a geeky guy, I have to admit, I like that type. Because guys like that must have read a lot of books, so their soul and thinking will be very deep. You are the only one who understand me... I love you, MacCoy

I became frozen. I never thought she would love me back. And in return, I just came towards her and said the words I had longed to tell her

- I love you too...

She smiled. I hugged her. And for the first time, I could know how enjoyable and comfortable that loving feeling was...

* * *

That day was the last day of high school. We stayed at school quite late, until everyone went home, and I took her to the forest behind the school.

She challenged me to race with her around the trees. And I caught her easily. She hugged me again, then suddenly she asked me:

- Why are you always wearing those goggles? That makes me hard to see your face.

- Well, you want me to remove them?

She nodded. I sighed and started to remove the goggles. When I dropped them on the ground, she gasped.

- Why are you always hiding your face? You're so handsome, you know...

I didn't say a word. I just smiled to her face and she just leaned in.

I leaned in as well

And for the first time in my life, my lips touched a girl's

And I guess that was her first kiss also

I pried her mouth to open and stroked my tongue with hers. She moaned in pleasure, fighting with my tongue. She pushed me onto the soft grass, sat on me and kissed me more. And after 15 minutes of non-stop kissing, we let go for air.

She looked at me and smiled

- You got my first kiss

- Same here... - I said smiling.

That was the greatest feeling in the world!

* * *

After university, we still stayed in touch. And still worked for DCI together. Three years of dating made me feel more impatient than ever. I didn't want to be her boyfriend at all, at that time. I wanted more.

And on Valentine's day, I took her to the Central Park and we threw some coins into the Bethesda fountain.

- Well, what did you wish? - I asked her

- I just wish you never leave me - she smiled - And you?

- I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. We will have kids, watch late shows together, eat spaghetti and sleep in each other's arm everynight... Will you marry me? - I asked her, while getting a ring out of my jeans pocket.

She cried in happy tears and jumped into me. She kissed me deeply. We were engaged from that day.

* * *

One day, a few weeks after my wedding, she came out from the bathroom and told me she did not feel okay. She felt so sick and she even threw up a few times.

- Sweetie, are you okay? - I asked her

- I guess last night I ate too mush sushi, and I didn't eat any wasabi with them - she answered, her face got so green

- Do you need any pills?

- I took some paracetamol, but looks like it doesn't work

- Okay, sweetie. Can I ask you something sensitive?

She nodded, I continued:

- Did your period come this month?

Her eyes wide opened. She patted her head and laughed

- Damn it! I forgot! Yes, a week late this month!

I was shocked. I knew what was happening. And I opened my arms for her to throw herself in a hug. I kissed her hair and whispered

- I believe you're pregnant, my love

She snuggled closer to me and let out a soft sigh

- I guess you're right! I love you...

__End flashback and MacCoy's P.O.V__

* * *

- So that's how I met your mother, and how you exist, Amber - said MacCoy, when he kissed his daughter's cheek.

- Oh! That's a great story, daddy - Amber cheered

Dare sat over there, on the couch. How she loved cute little Amber. And she smiled at Amber, when Amber looked at her

- You're such a cute little girl, Amber - said Dare, while she came and hugged Amber.

- Thanks _auntie_ Dare. And it's so bad that _uncle Angel_ and 'Minata can't come tonight - said Amber giggling

- Haha, kiddo. Wow! I think it's time for me to go home and take care of my little daughter 'Minata. I guess a father like Angel can't take good care of a sick baby. Bye bro, I'll see you later. And I'll see you guys later too! - said Dare when she put on her coat and headed towards the door...

And the party soon ended. MacCoy's friends all said goodbye and took their kids home to sleep.

MacCoy and his daughter once again had to face with the loneliness when his wife was away. She went on a trip with her mother to visit a relative or something like that.

It was late, and MacCoy took Amber to sleep, and suddenly he heard the doorbell rang.

Amber jumped off her father and ran to the main door with MacCoy following her.

MacCoy opened the door and Amber greeted delightly: "MOMMY IS HOME!"

A beautiful woman with _auburn_ _hair_ was standing there. She gave Amber a tight hug

- Mommy is home - she whispered tenderly to her daughter, and gave MacCoy a deep kiss on the lips

- MacCoy, I'm home...

- Yep! Nice to have you back home, sweetheart - he said hugging his wife - We have been missing you so much, _Aubrey_

**Yay! Finally done! A MacBrey story! Aye I know some of you guys thought Dare was his wife, but that was Aubrey! I think there should be more fictions for this couple, because, you know... Just look at DC1 intro movie carefully, you'll see.**

**Thank you for reading. Love you guys so much!**


End file.
